Natsuki muss sich etwas eingestehen
by Nelbey
Summary: Natsukis Gefühle für Shinji scheinen immer größer zu werden.Doch wird sie es wagen und ihm endlich ihre Liebe gestehen?


Hallo Leute

Hab nun endlich den Mut gefunden, eine Story hochzuladen und habs auch hinbekommen.

Ist meine Erste Story, konstruktive Kritik erwünscht, ich kann die Hilfe immer gebrauchen! )

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte! )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, Mir gehört nix und das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so!

* * *

Natsuki hetzte die Straßen von Momokuri entlang. Ihr Puls hämmerte ihr in den Ohren und ihre Beine fingen allmählich an zu schmerzen. Aber ausgerechnet heute durfte sie nicht zu spät kommen, nicht heute. Sie nahm ihre bevorzugten Abkürzungen quer bet ein, sprang über eine ganze Sitzreihe des kleinen Kaffees auf dem Marktplatz und lief anschließend auf dem Geländer der alten Steinbrücke entlang. Sie wusste das ihre Mutter, Marron Nagoya, diese Abkürzungen selbst schon viele male gelaufen war, um wie sie jetzt, nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen. Mit dem Klingeln kam sie ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt und wäre beinahe über einen Mitschüler gefallen der direkt vorm Eingang kniete.

Stolpernd taumelte sie ins Zimmer.

„Shinjiiiii! Du verdammter Idiot! Was zum Teufel treibst du da?", sie kannte den Mitschüler nur zu gut, der jetzt dabei war einen langen Streifen Klebeband quer über die Tür zu kleben.

Während die anderen Schüler kichernd und glucksend alles mit ansahen.

Natsuki kochte, denn offenbar beachtete Shinji sie kein bisschen. Stattdessen klebte er weitere Streifen über den Rahmen der offenen Tür.

„Und nun meine Damen und Herren",

er dreht sich zu seinen Mitschülern und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig wie ein Magier vor seinen Zuschauern.

„nun folgt der Endspurt", er schloss die in windes Eile die Tür und dreht sich zu Natsuki, die ihn vollkommen verblüfft ansah.

„Fy...Natsuki meine Liebste", flüsterte er ihr vollkommen verlockend ins Ohr, so das nur sie beide es hören konnten „Ich liebe dich", noch bevor sie antworten, oder ihm eine scheuern konnte, stand Shinji im Fenster und winkte seinen begeisterten Fans.

„Meine Lieben, die Show wird euch gefallen!", rief er in den Saal und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

Natsuki stand da und starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Alle anderen um sie herum waren über die Szene die sich eben abspielte genau so verwundert, wie Natsuki selbst. Warum bleib sie einfach so stehen? Hiromi kam näher uns sah ihre Freundin besorgt an.

„Natsuki? Ist alles klar mit dir?", sagte sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Natsukis Blick wurde klar und sie schreckte herum.

„Ja, sicher doch. Mit mir ist wirklich alles klar", sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Platz.

„Ich weiß nicht, normalerweise reagierst du aber völlig anders, wenn er dir so nahe kommt", Hiromi setzt sich auf die Kante von Natsukis Tisch.

„Ach, ist doch völlig egal. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen", Natsuki schüttelte ihre grünen Haare wild herum und lachte ihre Freundin an, sie wollte nur ihre unnötigen Sorgen verschwinden lassen.

Im selben Moment passierte das, worauf der Rest der Klasse gewartet hatte. Frau Palkaramao stürmte durch die Tür und blieb prompt im Gewirr aus Klebeband hängen, wie eine Fliege in der Falle.

Obwohl es jeder Schüler hätte sein können. Zu mal keiner wirklich unschuldig aussah. War es ein Name den die schnaubende Lehrerin durchs Gebäude brüllte.

Shinji grinste als er seinen Namen übers Schulgelände donnern hörte und warf seinen Ball ein paar mal hoch unter der alten Linde, die ihm am heutigen Tag Schatten spendete.

Nach dem ein paar Mitschüler ihre Lehrerin wieder beruhigt hatten, saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen. Nur ein Platz neben Natsuki war leer geblieben. Verträumt sah sie auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich.

„Nun bitte", setzte Frau Palkaramao an ,,bitte lasst und endlich anfangen", das endlich hatte sie dabei besonders stark betont.

„Ja", seufze Natsuki und verstaute das sorgfältig und sehr ordentlich in buntem Parpier eingepackte Geschenk unter ihrem Tisch.

„Verdammter Kerl, warum macht er das nur immer wieder", dachte Natsuki als sie nach den Übungsstunden über den Schulhof flanierte. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und große Schatten waren wie eine dicke schicht über den hof gelegt.

Unter der Linde direkt vor ihr stand und das wie beinahe jeden Tag, ein gut aussehender Basketballspieler und grinste Natsuki an.

Wütend maschierte Natsuki an Shinji vorbei. Verblüfft sah er ihr hinterher und nahm in großen Schritten die Verfolgung auf. Er hatte nie Probleme bei ihren Schritten mit zu halten, selbst wenn sie sich bemühte wütend davon zu rauschen. Er war einfach zu groß und seine Beine zu lang. Ein Grund mehr warum Natsuki nicht verstand, warum er ständig das Basketball Training schwänzte, denn er war bei weitem der Beste seines Teams.

„Du bist ein verdammter, verdammter Idiot Shinji Minazuki!!"

Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte sie auf dem Hacken herum und schrie es ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Verdutzt starrte er sie an.

„Was hab ich getan, weshalb du mich so anschreist?", Shinji war ernst geworden und die gute Laune aus seiner Mimik verschwunden.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie spürte wie ihr Magen schwer wurde. Sie wollte nicht vor ihm weinen, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Er sollte nicht merken wie schwach sie unter seinem Blick wurde.

Er machte sich Sorgen und das verbarg er nicht vor ihr. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, ihn noch einmal anschreien, doch ihre Tränen liefen ihr nun unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinunter. Natsuki drehte sich um und rannte davon.

„Natsuki!", rief er ,,warte doch, lauf nicht weg", seine letzten Worte waren nur geflüstert.

Marron holte den frisch gebackenen Kuchen aus dem Ofen und stellte ihre Sporttasche auf den Tisch, als ihr Mann zur Tür hinein wehte.

„Chiaki Schatz! Du kommst so früh?", strahlte sie ihm entgegen, umarmte ihren Mann und wirbelte wieder davon. Marron war wie immer wie ein kleiner Wirbelsturm im Haus, der frischen Wind brachte und dafür sorgte, dass sich keiner all zu lange langweilen konnte. Das liebte Chiaki so an seiner Frau.

Als er in die Küche kam und die knall gelbe Tasche auf dem Tisch sah, wusste er genau wo Marron hin wollte. Zur rythmischen Gymnastik. Das hatte Marron sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht nehmen lassen.

„Na du, willst du wieder verführerisch vor anderen Männern umher tanzen und mich rasend eifersüchtig machen?",

flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie auf den Hals. Nach all der langen Zeit, in der die beiden schon zusammen war, wurde sie immer noch weich unter seinen Berührungen und im selben Moment knall rot.

„Jaaaa Chiaki, hatte ich vor", Marron befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, rettete sich vor seinem verführerischen Blick und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Sie wollte nicht, dass diese Situation wieder auf dem Küchenfußboden enden würde, denn eines musste sie ihrem Mann lassen, er war der reinste Casanova und keine Frau konnte ihm wiederstehen. Eine beunruhigende Eigenschaft ihres Mannes.

„Ich muss jetzt los! Wenn Natsuki kommt sag ihr bitte, sie kann den Kuchen schon verzieren. Essen für euch beide steht im Ofen", strahlend und unheimlich elegant tänzelte Marron zur Tür hinaus und hinterließ einen verdutzten Chiaki.

Natsuki stürmte direkt zur Wohnung hoch, als sie ihren Haustürschlüssel auf Anhieb nicht finden konnte, hätte sie beinahe die Haustür eintreten wollen.

Sie stürmte in die Wohnung und schlug die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu.

„Ahhh, Natsuki, meine kleine Abrissbirne, äh Tochter ist wieder zu Hause", Chiaki küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn.

„Deine Mutter sagte mir, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass du den Kuchen schon verzieren könntest. Oder wie auch immer , ich nehme an du weißt was sie meint. Ich muss gleich leider noch mal wieder ins Krankenhaus. Aber heute Abend bin ich rechtzeitig wieder da."

Er trank seinen Kaffee und blätterte geistesabwesend in seiner Zeitung herum. So das er nicht mit bekam wie seine Tochter beinahe den Feuermelder klingeln ließ, vom ganzen Qualm über ihrem kopf hätte man es annehmen können.

„Papa? Warum sind Jungs solche Idioten?", fragt sie ihren Vater, an ihrem blick war zu erkennen, wie ernst sie es meinte.

Chiaki sah von seiner Zeitung hoch, offenbar etwas überrascht.

„Frag deine Mutter, die wird es wissen. Sie hat diese Frage in deinem alter beinahe täglich gestellt". Er faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und klemmte sie sich unter dem Arm, dann nahm er seinen Kaffee und seine Tasche und wirkte wie ein vollbepacktes Wüstenschiff, als er zur Tür schlenderte.

„Also bis heute Abend, Liebes!", rief er ihr von der Haustür zu, ehe er verschwand.

„So geht das nicht", dachte Natsuki verzweifelt.

Als Marron nach Hause kam, war die Wohnung leer und dunkel, offenbar war keiner Zuhause. Auch der Kuchen stand noch wie am späten Nachmittag da, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Mit besorgter Miene sah sie sich um und rief nach ihrer Tochter. Keine Antwort.

Nachdem sie feststellen musste, dass die ganze Wohnung leer war, ging sie rüber zu Miako um zu sehen, ob ihre Tochter vielleicht schon dort war.

Marron zupfte sich ihre Kleidung zurecht und klingelte.

„Marron? Heyy", Miako öffnete ihr die Tür und zog sie sofort hinein.

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Wir haben erst in zwei Stunden mit euch gerechnet!".

„Ja weißt du Miako, genau da liegt das Problem. Ich kann Natsuki nirgends finden und an ihr Telefon geht sie auch nicht. Ich dachte sie wäre vielleicht bei euch, scheint sie aber auch nicht zu sein".

„Das klingt aber gar nicht gut. Nein sie ist leider nicht hier, ich wünschte mir es wäre so. Ich habe sie heute auch noch nicht gesprochen".

Shinji wurde hellhörig. Natsuki? Weg? Was wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Was wenn er selbst Schuld war?

„Keine sorge Marron, ich werde Shinji gleich losschicken, er soll sie suchen. Wir werden Chiaki anrufen und uns dann auch auf die Suche machen", Miako wirkte sehr besorgt um ihre Patentochter.

Shinji stand wie bestellt auf dem Flur und hatte Angst.

„Ich werde Fy..Natsuki suchen gehen, sofort", versprach er, schnappte sich seine Jacke und rannte aus der Tür.

„Ich bin euch wirklich sehr dankbar und Shinji besonders", sagte Marron.

„Was ist los?", Chiaki stolperte zu den andren Erwachsenen die sich inzwischen mit Taschenlampen und Karten ausgestattet hatten.

„Chiaki, oh Gott sei dank. Natsuki ist weg. Shinji sucht sie bereits", Marron viel ihrem Mann in die Arme.

„Sag mal", Marron schien etwas eingefallen zu sein, „kam sie dir heute irgendwie komisch vor? Ich meine so als hätte sie einen Grund ab zu hauen?", sie starrte ihren Mann an.

„Naja sie kam nach Hause, ich hab sie begrüßt und ihr deine Nachricht ausgerichtet und dann...", Chiaki dämmerte etwas.

„und dann?", hakte Marron nach.

„dann hat sie mich aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, Warum Jungs solche Idioten wären?", beendete Chiaki seinen Satz.

Miako lachte hinter ihnen auf.

„Entschuldigt, aber diese Frage hat Marron mir früher einfach zu oft gestellt", verlegen über ihre gute Laune schluckte sie schnell ihren Tee hinunter.

Chiaki sah seine Frau belustigt an.

„Möglich das sie sich wieder mit Acce..Shinji gestritten hat? Wäre für mich eine Erklärung warum Shinji so hastig aufgebrochen ist", stellte Marron fest.

„Access?? Verdammter Kerl!!", fluchte Chiaki lauthals durch den Raum.

Miako sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an.

Shinji ging langsam durch die Straßen und blickte hektisch in alle Richtungen.

Wo war sie nur? Er war bereits über eine Stunde, ihren Namen rufend durch die Stadt gerannt.

Er bereute es nun zu tiefst, dass er sie am Nachmittag einfach so davon laufen ließ. Er hatte ihr nachlaufen und heraus finden müssen, was los war.

Plötzlich schoss im ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und Shinji rannte wie nie zuvor.

Nur ein schmaler Lichtstrahl erhellte den sonst so düsteren Schulhof und viel auf den leblosen Körper unter der alten Linde. In Panik hetzte Shinji übers Schultor und schnitt sich prompt derbe in die Hand.

Natsuki saß da und starrte auf etwas in ihrer Hand, was von weitem schwer zu erkennen war.

Vorsichtig trat Shinji näher und blieb vor ihr stehen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und getrocknete Tränen hatten sich wie ein dünnes, feines Netz über ihre Wangen gesponnen.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und wieder bahnten sich Tränen ihren weg an ihren Wangen und dann an ihrem Hals hinunter, ehe sie in ihren leuchtendgrünen Haaren verschwanden.

„Natsuki", flüsterte Shinji, mehr zu sich, als zu ihr „es tut mir so leid".

„Ich wollte es dir heute geben, ich dachte du würdest dich freuen", Natsuki lächelte gequält unter ihrer Traurigkeit, was Shinji beinahe das Herz brach.

„Aber ich konnte es nicht", ihre Worte brachen ab und schluchzen kam aus ihrer Kehle.

„Natsuki!", Shinji setzt sich neben sie und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Wange.

Dabei fing sie noch mehr an zu weinen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Shinji und zog seine Hand wieder zurück, damit ihre Tränen vielleicht etwas weniger wurden.

Natsuki sah in traurig an, als wenn er wissen müsste, was sie dort so behutsam, umklammert hielt.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", ihre Stimme zitterte bedrohlich, als könnte sie jeden Moment wieder wegbrechen. Sie reichte ihm ein quadratischen Päckchen was sorgfältig in dunkelblauem Papier eingepackt war. Offenbar mit viel Sorgfalt.

Shinji nahm es ihr zögernd aus der Hand und starrte es schuldbewusst an. Er hatte sie verletzt. An einem Tag der besonders für sie war. Er wollte sie umarmen, sie küssen, sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Doch stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf dass Paket was von ihren Tränen ganz durchtränkt war.

„Ich hatte gehofft es würde dir gefallen", flüsterte Natsuki, als wüsste sie nun, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie ins Schwarze.

Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl riss Shinji viorsichtig das Papier auf und war angenehm überrascht als ihm eine Glaskugel in den Schoß rollte.

Es war eine Schneekugel in der ein kleiner Engel saß und trotz der Dunkelheit um sie herum, erkannte man wie sehr der Engel einen anlächelte.

„Fynn..", flüsterte Shinji und Tränen liefen im die Wange hinunter.

Es war ihm egal ob sie fortlaufen, oder ihm eine scheuern würde, ob sie sich wehren oder noch mehr weinen würde. Vorsichtig legte er die Schneekugel ins Gras, beugte sich über Natsuki und zog sie an sich, in seine Arme.

Er hielt sie so fest, als würde er sie vor all dem Kummer der sie umgab, schützen wollen.

„Natsuki, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt", bei den Worten zog er sie weiter an sich und weinte. Natsuki erwiderte seine Umarmung und glühte vor Aufregung.

Sie musste sich, nein sie konnte sich nun endlich eingestehen, das sie in Shinji verliebt war und das schon seit sie denken konnte.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zeigen, wie schwach ich war", gab Natsuki schluchzend zu, als sie ihre Umarmung gelöst hatten und sich nun gegenüber saßen.

Shinji lächelte. Sie war so süß, ihr leuchtendes Haar, ihre roten Wangen und ihre vorsichtiges Geständnis.

Er legte ihr eine Hand an die Schläfe und wischte ihr mit dem Finger die Träne weg.

„Weine jetzt nicht mehr", flüsterte er in einem verlockenden Ton. Natsukis Herz raste, so kannte sie ihn nicht. Aber so wollte sie ihn immer kennen.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und zwang sich, den Blick nicht verlegen von ihm zu wenden.

Seine Augen strahlten eine unbekannte Wärme aus, sie wiederstand der großen Verlockung über ihn herzufallen. So schnell und so einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen.

Shinji wusste wie perfekt diese Situation war, um sie auszukosten, oder um sie auszunutzen.

Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken und ihre grade gefundene Zuneigung nicht wieder fortjagen.

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte, sich so zu verhalten

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen. Die andren machen sich große Sorgen um dich", er reichte ihr seine Hand, mit einem erschreckend traurigem Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihre große Endtäuschung zum Ausdruck brachte, sah sie ihn an. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder nüchtern.

„Ich kann nicht laufen, ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht, als ich übers Tor gesprungen bin", sagte sie mit einer blassen Rötung im Gesicht. War es ihr peinlich das zu zugeben?

„Okay", Shinji fasste plötzlich neuen Mut, seine Stimme klang beinahe entzückt von dieser Nachricht. Der Gedanke Natsuki zurück tragen zu können, war besser als er es sich je erhofft hatte. Vorsichtig legte er ihr einen Arm um seinen Hals und als wäre sie eine Feder, hob er sie hoch und trug auf seinen Armen.

Zu seiner Überraschung schlief sie rasch ein, auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Natsukis Verschwinden war nun drei Tage her. Sie konnte bisher immer noch nicht laufen und da die beiden Ferien hatten und ihre Eltern tagsüber weiter arbeiten mussten, war es Shinji ein Vergnügen sich um die kleine Patientin zu kümmern. Davon abgesehen hatten allesamt, Natsukis Eltern und Shinjis Eltern, ihn dazu verdonnert sich um sie zu kümmern, denn sie sahen ihn immer noch als Schuldigen an. Sie hatten kaum ein wort über die Nacht verloren, allgemein war Natsuki sehr schweigsam gewesen.

Sie bedankte sich freundlich bei ihm, wenn er sie zum Essen in die Küche trog und wurde Rot, wenn er vorsichtig einen neuen Verband um ihren Knöchel wickelte. Trotz ihrer Schmerzen die sie nun schon ein paar Tage am Gehen hinderte, weigerte sie sich strickt zum Artzt zu gehen. Chiaki hatte sich den Fuß zwar angesehen und ihn für nicht groß besorgniss erregend deklariert, beharrte aber darauf, dass dies nicht sein Fachgebiet war.

Am Mittag war hatte Shinji sich mit einem Buch vor das Sofa gesetzt und war prompt eingeschlafen. Natsuki hatte ihn entzückt vom anderen Sofa aus beobachtet, ihr Puls klopfte ihr hörbar bis zu den Ohren, erst recht als sie feststellte wie sie ihn anstarrte. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und fasste sich ein Herz. Vorsichtig war sie vom Sofa gerutscht und stützte sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab, dann ging sie ein paar kleine Schritte auf ihn zu ehe sie sich vor ihm herunter beugte.

Ihr Gesicht war nun kaum mehr als eine Handbreit von seinem entfernt. Sie wollte ihr Herz darauf richten, leiser zu schlagen, aus Sorge ihr schneller und lautklopfender Puls könnte ihn aufwecken.

Die Sonne glitzerte und funkelte in seinen kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Bei dem Gedanken schoss Natsuki das Blut in den Kopf, sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Sie atmete tief ein und hielt die Luft an, dann näherten sich ihre Lippen den seinen, vorsichtig küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen. Sie spürte seine Wärme und genoss den süßen Geschmack seiner Haut. Sie schloss ihre Augen und träumte vor sich hin.

Erst das zuknallen der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Träumen, es dauerte ein paar Sekunden ehe sie sich bewusst war, was sie grade getan hatte. Aber nicht nur sie hatte der Schreck aufmerksam gemacht, auch Shinji blinzelte mit den Augen und sah noch etwas schläfrig um sich. Als er Natsuki direkt neben sich sitzen sah, lächelte er sie freundlich an. Seine dunkeln Augen schienen durchschaut zu haben, Röte schoss Natsuki ins Gesicht, ehe sie verlegen zur Seite sah.

Marron, Chiaki, Miako und auch Yamato waren hereingeschneit und beobachteten die beiden auf dem Boden, gespannt von der Küche aus.

„Na, was is denn hier los"?, gähnte Shinji und sah die beiden Paare vor sich an.

Natsuki saß immer noch mit einem knallroten Gesicht neben ihm und wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, doch offenbar hatte Shinji nichts von ihrem kleinen Überfall mitbekommen.

„Nun denn, da die beiden unsere Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht zu brauchen scheinen, sollten wir uns wieder verziehen", sagte Marron plötzlich frohgemut in die Stille hinein und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu, die dadurch nur noch rötlicher wurde. Marron schien die einzige zu sein, die etwas mitbekommen hatte, denn sie war breit am grinsen, während der Rest nur verwirrt in die Runde blickte.

Sie packte ihren Mann am Arm und schlenderte mit ihm laut plappernd aus der Tür. Miako und Yamato die sich verwirrt ansahen, beschlossen es ihnen gleich zu tun. Yamato holte die beiden anderen auf, während Miako nicht drum rum kam, ihrem Sohn einen strengen blick zu zuwerfen, ehe sie hinterher rannte.

Shinji sah Natsuki an, die mit hochrotem Kopf vor sich auf den Boden starrte. Sorgenvoll sah shinji sie an, damit hatte Natsuki nicht gerechnet.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte er sie und wandte sich ihr nun genauer zu.

„Ja natürlich, mir geht's gut", bei den Worten schossen ihr, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, Tränen in die Augen. Shinji wusste sie, würde das nicht entgehen.

„Nein tut es nicht. Es geht dir nicht gut", sagte Shinji stur und sah sie mit sehr ernster Miene an.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihm nicht nah sein konnte, obwohl sie es sich so sehr wünschte, das sie sich nicht traute, ihm die Wahrheit zu gestehen, nämlich das sie ihn liebte, ließ ihr Herz schwer werden. Es machte sie traurig.

„Verbirg deine Gefühle nicht vor mir, bitte", sein letztes Wort klang flehend und Natsuki rannen die Tränen hinunter.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun", flüsterte ihr zu, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Er beugte sich nun so vor, dass er direkt vor ihr saß. Indem er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte, zwang er sie dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Natsuki durchströmte ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte, als sie tief in seinen Augen versunken war.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hand, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Anfangs noch sehr zurückhaltend, fragend.

Sie ließ es geschehen und das machte ihn glücklich. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete sie die Lippen, so dass die Spitze seiner Zunge nun vorsichtig die ihre befühlen konnte.

Sie griff um ihn und zog ihn so leidenschaftlich zu sich, das Shinji den halt verlor und nun über ihr lag. Mit leuchtend roten Wangen, lag sie nun da und sah ihn an.


End file.
